Teardrops on my Guitar
by IkissedDraco2010
Summary: Hermione reflects on her feelings for DracoI own nothing but the plot
1. Chapter 1

Teardrops on My Guitar

After the final battle many students that were once rivals had become friends, like me and Draco Malfoy for instance, nobody seen that coming. Harry and Ron were pretty cool with him too. A group of us always get together on Friday, at a local pub for kareoke night. Each of us would take a turn at embarrassing ourselves.

We were all waiting for you to arrive. Then you walk in with a ditzy blonde on your arm. You catch my eye and give me a smile, a small fake smile is my response, before I advert my eyes.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

Back at Hogwarts I had always harbored feelings toward you, but becoming friends, and learning more about you just strengthened them

_that I want, and I'm needin' everything that we should be_

When he got to the table, he introduced his date.

"Hey everything, this is Carol, the one I told you about" he said with a huge smile on his face.

That's her? Great! Now I have absolutely no chance I thought bitterly.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about;_

She was Beyond Gorgeous, and Draco had told me about her life growing up. She was rich, beautiful, very important family, but most important: She was Pureblood.

_And she's got everything that I had to live without;_

Sure Draco said that blood status didn't matter anymore, but it still helped to have.

Harry went up and sang his heart out to "Boys and Girls" Good Charlotte.

When he came back, Draco looked at me and said "Hey 'Mionekins... I think its your turn."

"I don't think so" I said laughing "I'd probably make your ears bleed with my horrible voice."

_Drew talks to me; I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_

"Your voice isn't horrible" he said giving me that million galleon smile, and all I could see was him.

_And I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

I remember when he told me about her"

Flashback

"_Hey 'Mione" Draco said as he walked into my office for our daily lunch._

"_Hey Draco" I said not looking up from my work._

"_Can I talk to you... about something?" Draco asked nervously._

"_Sure" I said barely looking up._

"_Hermione, look at me please... this is something very personal" Draco said losing patients._

"_Sorry" I mumble giving him my undivided attention._

"_Well you know that girl I told you about?" I nodded my head and he continued "well I think she's the one I've been waiting for, my soulmate you know?"_

_I smile encouragley at him, though inside I was slowly crashing, knowing he would never like me._

End Flashback

_He says he's so in love; he's finally got it right; I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

I watch them closely, they seem very smitten with each other.

When we were still in Hogwarts I had a liking for music, I could play guitar.

So I always play songs. I thought fit the people I had a crush on. So I'd always strum the songs while singing gently.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

After the war, Draco would always comfort me, when I was mourning people I had lost; like my parents.

He would tell me that they wouldn't want me to live my life all depressed.

_The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star_

I loved singing songs that fit him

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

It was Draco's turn to sing. He walked around the table toward the stage passing me on the way. I hold my breath and exhale slowly after he passes.

_Drew walks by me; can't he tell that I can't breathe_

And his famous stride, so graceful and smooth. I know if I were to try that I probably fall flat on my face.

_And there he goes, so perfectly; the kind of flawless I wish I could_

She better love him the way he deserves, giving him sweet hugs and kisses all the time, hold and comfort him when he's sad.

She should look into those beautiful grey eyes and know, she has the whole world in her hands.

_She better hold him tight, give him all the love; look in those beautiful eyes; and know she's lucky 'cause_

I remember the nights I use to cry knowing I could never have the one I love.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

And praying that one day he would realize I was the one for him

_They only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star_

_He's the song in the car I keeping don't know why I do_

So as the night comes to an end, I slowly get into my car, watching you two leave happily together, and start off to my house.

_So I drive home alone_

I get home, unlock the door and walk in. Shutting and locking the door behind me. I don't bother turning on any lights until I get to my room. I turn on the lamp that's on my beside table and get ready for bed. Then I turn it off

_As I turn out the lights_

I stare at the picture taken off us a couple months back. Your arm was around me with that dazeling smile on your face. I close my eyes tight, despertly trying to go to sleep and not think of you.

_I'll put his picture down, and maybe get some sleep tonight; 'cause_

Next Friday

As I enter the pub for our weekly kareoke and stop dead in my tracks. You two are kissing and acting all couply, a single tear runs down my cheek.

_He's the reasong for the teardrops on my guitar_

You know everything about me, more than anyone else

_The only one whose got enough of me to break my heart_

I think nows the time to tell you

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

I start towards the stage, thinking of your reaction; it feels time has stopped.

_He's the time, taken up; but there's never enough_

He's perfect for me, but does he see it?

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

I get to the stage and tell the guy what I want to sing.

The music starts, I'm watching Draco.

He's staring right back.

I start:

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**People have been asking me for another chapter to find out what happens..... so here it is.**

The whole time I was singing, my eyes were on him and he was looking right back at me.

When the last chord ended, I handed the microphone back to the guy, grabbed my stuff, and rushed out the door. I decided I didn't want to see his reaction anymore.

I all but ran to my car and jumped in. I turned the key in the ignition, but the car wouldn't start. I glanced at the door to the pub and he rushed out looking around wildly for something.

When his eyes settled on me in my car, he started walking over. I tried to start the car again panicking, but it didn't start. Tears sprang to my eyes already dreading the rejection. He was almost to me when I turned the key again and the engine kicked to life. I peeled out of the parking lot narrowly avoiding him.

I sped down roads until I got to my house. I parked the car and shut it off, than I hurried into my house.

Once inside, I shut and bolted the door. I leaned my back against the door and sighed in relief. I vowed that if he comes here I wouldn't open the door for him no matter what.

I closed my eyes and tried to control my frantic breathing.

"You know, you really should put up anti-apparation wards if you're looking to keep someone out, especially a wizard," said a voice in the corner as a light flicked on.

My eyes shot open as I stared at the man sitting in my armchair.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" I asked cringing when my voice shook.

"Waiting for you," he replied nonchalantly, "tell me dear Hermione, why did you leave the pub so quickly?"

"I was embarrassed that I went up there to sing and my voice was just as crappy as I imagined." I said looking away from him.

I don't think he liked that because; he came to stand right in front of me, and turned my face so I was looking into his eyes and he said,

"Or was it because of the encrypted message you put into that song about your feelings for a dashingly handsome friend of yours?"

The close proximity of our bodies and the sweet smell of him intoxicated my mind and I inwardly winced at my response,

"Um… what?"

He smirked at me and said, "Hermione, if you liked me why didn't you just say so?"

I sighed, time to fess up, "Draco, you could never be mine, you're destined for big things and you can't achieve those things by dating a muggleborn like m---"

I was cut off by lips pressing onto mine, fingers threading through my hair, and an arm wrapping around my waist bringing me closer to the man kissing me.

I kissed back seeing as my brain hadn't caught on to what was happening yet.

When it did, my eyes shot wide open and I pushed Draco roughly away from me.

"Draco, you can't just kiss people like that, especially when you have a girlfriend," I said sternly.

"Who said I'll have a girlfriend for long?" he said, and with a 'pop' he was gone.

Twenty minutes later, he was back.

"There I broke up with her, now will you let me kiss you?" he asked coming closer to me.

"No," I said, "Draco you can't just rush things like this. You just got out of a relationship."

"Which I ended for us," he said softly, "so can you not think too much about this?"

I didn't answer, but he seemed to know my answer as he came close to me and wrapped his arms around me.

That night and all of the nights after that I didn't think too much about him breaking up with his girlfriend for me because I finally had the man I dreamed about for almost my whole life.


End file.
